elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Inge Six Fingers
|Base ID = }} Inge Six Fingers is an Elder Nord member of the Bards College in Solitude. Background Inge is known as the "Dean of Lutes" in the Bards College. She claims to be a master of the lute only because it takes a lifetime to master, which is also why she is known as Six-Fingers. She can be found wandering around the library or upstairs as she teaches the lute and other bardic specialties to students in the classroom upstairs. Interactions Finn's Lute Inge asks the Dragonborn to retrieve Finn's Lute, which has been stolen recently, from Stony Creek Cave. Dialogue Finn's Lute "It makes me sad whenever I think about it." :Why are you sad? "Hmm? Oh, sorry. My mind wanders sometimes. I was just thinking about Finn's Lute. Over a year ago, thieves broke into the college and off with a lot of valuable things. Mostly gold and silver. But they also stole Finn's Lute. We just learned where the bandits fled to, and I very much want that lute back." ::What's so important about Finn's Lute? "Finn was the bard who invented the eight course lute that is commonplace today. Until he found a way to string the extra courses, bards only had six course lutes. The lute they stole is Finn's original eight course lute. I doubt they even realize its true value." "Glad that distraction's over..." (After finding the lute) I've found Finn's Lute. "What? You did? Oh sweet Divines! You did! There is no way I can pay you what this lute is worth. But I can teach you a few tricks I've learned over the years." Conversations Aia's solo Inge: "Your solo performance is about a week away. I expect to hear your early rendition tomorrow, understand?" Aia: "At this point, I hardly see how your advice would improve it; it's flawless." Inge: "I'll be the judge of that. Now, back to your practice." Jorn's solo Inge: "Your solo performance is about a week away. I expect to hear your early rendition tomorrow, understand?" Jorn: "I've converted the classic tale of Eyldi the Bear to be performed with drums. I think you'll be impressed!" Inge: "I'll be the judge of that. Now, back to your practice." Illdi's solo Inge: "Your solo performance is about a week away. I expect to hear your early rendition tomorrow, understand?" Illdi: "Oh, thank you! I've been working on an original piece. I hope it can stand up to the classics!" Inge: "I'll be the judge of that. Now, back to your practice." Inge's students Viarmo: "How are your students coming along?" Inge: "Some of them have a long way to go, but they're mostly passable. Don't let them hear I said that, though!" Viarmo: "Of course not! Complacency is the bane of art. They're in good hands with you, Inge." Inge: "Yes, Headmaster." Quotes *''"Well, look at you. If only everyone acted like you did."'' *''"Only reason I'm so good with a lute is because I'm old. It takes a lifetime to master."'' *''"Come, come, I haven't got all day."'' *''"Make it quick!"'' *''"We're done then? Good."'' Trivia *Although her name suggests it, she does not have six fingers. *If the Dragonborn kills her, Aia Arria will send them a "thank you" note. Appearances * de:Inge Sechs-Finger es:Inge Seis Dedos fr:Inge Six-Doigts pl:Inge Sześć-Palców ru:Инге Шесть Пальцев Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Bards Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Bards College Members